Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices, such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices continue to evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with the computing devices, such as through speech. In order to receive acoustic signals, existing products typically have multiple microphone ports in the enclosure of the device. This exposes the microphones to potential damage from spills or moisture, and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the device. Also, existing devices provide numerous indicator lights to provide information to a user. However, the number of indicator lights increases the cost of the devices and the chances that one of the indicators will fail. Additionally, existing devices that have a flexible exterior material are typically made of multiple panels of material or have one or more seams. This weakens the material and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of these devices.